stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Reef-Broseph relationship
This article is about a possible bromance between Reef and Broseph. Overview Throughout the series, Reef and Broseph are always hanging out when they can. Since they both share the same passion for surfing, they can relate to each other as surfers. The two share a friendship that almost resembles a brotherly relationship. Both help each other when they need help, and also look out for each other to help them keep their jobs. Both also enjoy pulling pranks, especially if Bummer is an intended target for their hijinks. Gallery Broseph and Reef Eating Pizza Tacos.png Beaver Tail fever.jpg Dumpster donut run.jpg Bummer orders imitation tails.jpg Beaver Tail enjoyment.jpg Towel.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h44m38s28.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h12m19s28.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h42m34s72.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h11m29s48.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h10m45s121.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h09m46s39.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h01m29s178.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-16h59m19s14.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h25m48s178.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h05m51s249.png S1 E6 Broseph and Reef look surprised at Bummer.png S1 E6 Broseph tells Reef anytime he can borrow Brosephs board shorts.png S1 E6 Bummer tells Reef to entertain Mr Stevens.png S1 E6 Mr Stevens runs past yelling "Get me out of here!".png S1 E6 Bummer talking to Reef and Broseph.png S1 E6 Reef and Broseph realise they just missed "the world's most perfect wave".png S1 E6 Reef and Broseph insist the other should ride the wave.png S1 E6 Reef and Broseph make up.png S1 E6 they get dunked by a wave and come to their senses.png S1 E6 Reef and Broseph happy about their strikes being removed.png S1 E6 Broseph tells Stanley his mind was blown.png S2 E8 Reef tells them to run for their lives and to bring the "X-Station".png S2 E8 Reef tells Johnny and Broseph "There were three weird guys in the rain".png S2 E8 Reef stares out to the beach.png S2 E8 Broseph and Johnny take their feet out of the water Broseph says "Thought it felt warmer".png S2 E8 Broseph tells Reef it is time to go "Time to not die!".png S2 E8 Reef, Broseph and Johnny surfing at night in storm.png S1 E7 Reef asks Broseph "Hey! You'd abandon me for some hot girls and awesome waves?!".png S1 E7 Broseph tells Reef "Can't let waves like that go unshredded".png S1 E7 Johnny tells Reef "I gotta get to work. Sorry, bro.", Broseph says "There will be other models".png S1 E7 Reef yells out "Why?!", "Why this week?! How cruel can you get?!".png S1 E7 Reef still stuck upside down.png S1 E7 Broseph and Johnny see the Tropical Tan models walk past.png S1 E7 Johnny says "Oh, see now? This is just painful, it's like watching a three-legged dog trying to fetch a Frisbee".png S1 E7 Broseph says "OK, bro. Let's see what you've got".png S1 E7 Reef tells them "She has my job! And I'm getting it back!".png S1 E7 Johnny says Fin "has the best job in the world".png S1 E7 Fin tells them "Excuse me. I have to go help the models put on sunscreen".png S1 E7 Reef, Broseph and Johnny go back to watching the models.png S1 E7 They tell Fin no "Like I'd do that. As if! Me?!".png S1 E7 Fin asks them "Uh-huh. None of this has nothing to do with the swimsuit models does it?".png S1 E8 Broseph celebrates a successful surfing session.png S1 E9 Broseph, Johnny and Reef run to the water for a morning swim.png S1 E9 Reef finds his totem again.png S1 E9 Reef says "Yeah. A sign we're jumping off this cliff".png S1 E9 Johnny says "Maybe it's a sign".png S1 E9 Reef crashes into a floorboard that has lifted up.png S1 E9 Reef says "We've gotta get that totem back" as he runs off.png S1 E9 Reef tells the Kahuna "Why didn't you say so?".png S1 E9 Reef tells the Kahuna "You just told me to get rid of it!".png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells Reef "So have you changed your mind about the totem yet?".png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells Reef "Denial ain't just a river".png S1 E9 Reef tells George "Never mind, dude", Broseph tells George "Nothing, man. Nothing".png S1 E9 Broseph tells Reef "If we make him walk, he'll see where the office is".png S1 E9 Reef says "I guess we have to carry him".png S1 E9 Reef and Broseph hear George say "Let me out! Help!".png S1 E9 Broesph tells Reef "Good mojo flowing".png S1 E9 Reef tells Broseph "Ah! Well, I feel better".png S1 E9 Reef says "Ha! It's all over. I'm free!".png S1 E9 Broseph asks Reef "Dude, what are you doing?".png S1 E9 Reef tells George "OK, dude, here's the deal. That totem's going over the waterfall. Hand it over or you can go over with it".png S1 E9 Broseph and Reef drop George off at the top of the waterfall.png S1 E9 Broseph and Reef roll George up into a carpet "Put me down! Help!".png S1 E9 Reef tells Broseph "Plan B, then?".png S1 E9 Reef tells George "I'll give you twice what you paid me. No, three times! Come on! That's a wicked deal!".png S1 E9 Reef tells George "It's evil. Ow! See?" when Reef is hit with a Frisbee.png S1 E9 Reef tells George "Dude, you gotta give that thing back to me".png S1 E11 Broseph arrives and tells them "Yo!".png S1 E11 Reef, Broseph and Johnny go to enter Club Bro.png S1 E11 Reef hugs Broseph tells him "Broseph! Don't you ever let us kick you out, again".png undefined|undefined|link=undefined S1 E11 They take Brosephs clipped toenails.png S1 E11 They clip Brosephs toenails.png S1 E11 Reef says "Toenail time".png S1 E11 Johnny asks Reef "Toenail time?".png S1 E11 Reef tells Johnny "Yeah, but it's worth it, just to have our Bro back".png S1 E11 Johnny tells Reef "This butler thing is weak, dude".png S1 E11 Reef and Johnny look at Brosephs feet.png S1 E11 Broseph says "My bros".png S1 E11 Reef says "Press your boardshorts, Bro?".png S1 E14 Bummer tells Broseph "Wrong!".png S1 E14 Broseph tells Bummer "Uh, run?".png S1 E14 Bummer asks Broseph "Broseph, if a guest asks you to use your hand to blow their nose, what do you do?".png S1 E14 Reef mocks Bummer.png S1 E14 Reef tells Broseph "Dude, see that? Kianu was totally into me". Broseph asks Reef "Really?".png S1 E14 Reef tells Kianu Kole "Lates, K".png S1 E14 Reef says "But first, a pic".png S1 E14 Reef and Broseph surf.png S1 E14 Broseph tells Reef "So I hear somebody's caught Kianu's attention".png S1 E14 Reef says "Really? He was talking about me?".png S1 E14 Reef tells Broseph "Emma?! What does she have that I don't?".png S1 E14 Broseph tells Johnny "No, no, no, no".png S1 E14 Broseph tells Johnny "Reef's having a bromance".png S1 E14 Broseph tells Johnny "Happens when two dudes are so vibing each other".png S1 E14 Broseph tells Johnny "It's like a bond no betty can touch".png S1 E14 Reef asks Johnny "Hey, Johnny. How's it feel being deputy dog?".png S1 E14 Johnny asks Reef "The best. How's things beach way?".png S1 E14 Reef tells Johnny "Totally copacetic".png S1 E14 Reef asks Johnny "Johnny, shot me Kianu's cell number, will you?".png S1 E14 Reef tells Johnny "Got his room number but dude's like a belly button - not always in".png S1 E14 Broseph tells Reef "Ah, don't know about you, but I'm about ready to get my munch on".png S1 E14 Reef tells Broseph "To the pirate ship, matey! Arggh!".png S1 E14 Reef tells Broseph "Bro, one word - Johnny's in charge".png S1 E14 They high-five.png S1 E14 Reef rings Kianu "Super K. Reefster".png S1 E14 Reef says into the phone "I'm on the move from beach to pirate ship".png S1 E14 Reef says to the phone "Going for cheeseburgers, your uber fave, according to your room service file, which I hacked into. See you there, bro".png S1 E14 Broseph and Reef move onto the Mustard and Sauce.png S1 E14 Broseph argues for Laird Hamilton "Laird Hamilton!".png S1 E14 Reef argues on the side of Kianu "Kianu Cole!".png S1 E14 Broseph throws a bowl of food at Reef saying "Wrong. Laird Hamilton".png S1 E14 Reef and Broseph eat in the Pirate Ship.png S1 E14 Reef and Fin pass Johnny and Emma.png S1 E14 Broseph and Reef pass Lo.png S1 E14 Broseph tows Reef.png S1 E14 Reef adds "Dude is such a party animal".png S1 E14 Reef says "Kianu's gonna love this".png S1 E14 Reef tells Broseph "Broseph, summon all to the golf course! Pronto!".png S1 E14 Reef tells Broseph "Something I've always wanted to do. And now that Bummer's gone,".png S1 E14 Broseph says to Reef "next on the program".png S1 E14 Reef tells Broseph "But we're not BROS".png S1 E14 Reef tells Broseph "Whoa! Whoa, dude. What, do you think I'm crazy or something? I mean, sure, we're bros".png S1 E14 Broseph says "Uh...".png S1 E14 Fin says "And I hear someone has a new bromance!".png S1 E14 Reef tells Kianu "Get a look at us walking away 'cause YOU just lost the best bro you ever had".png S1 E14 Reef tells Kianu "That's right,I've got a new bro too!".png S1 E16 Broseph tells Reef "Chill, dude. Look".png S1 E16 Reef screams.png S1 E16 Reef says "Sweet! A nickel!".png S1 E16 Reef and Broseph push the vending machine out of the way.png S1 E16 Broseph does most of the pushing.png S1 E16 Reef says "OK, don't panic. Bro, give me a hand".png S1 E16 Emma tries to get back her evaluation form as Reef throws it to Broseph. Emma says "Hey!".png S1 E16 Reef tells Broseph "A paper one".png S1 E16 Reef asks Broseph "Hey, bro, know what's safer than a hard, plastic Frisbee?".png S1 E16 Emma says "One more and I get an hour off any shift I want!".png S1 E16 Emma tells Reef and Broseph "That makes nine perfect scores in a row".png S1 E16 Emma tells Reef "Better than OK - I'm ten out of ten!".png S1 E16 Reef asks Emma "Emma! You OK?".png S1 E16 Reef asks Broseph "Go long?".png S1 E16 She runs away crying after Reefs words.png S1 E16 The guest says "Now I'll never be a teen model!".png Category:Friendships Category:Grom relationships